


Imagining you there

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are neighbors; they met on a rainy day in September and slowly became best friends. The more time passes, though, the more they can’t deny the attraction they feel for each other. One night Kurt accidentaly leaves the curtains cracked and begins to touch himself. Blaine’s window is right in front of Kurt’s and he gets to enjoy the show. Halfway through Kurt realises he is being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining you there

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lookforthedaltonblazer who left me this prompt a while back. Sorry it took me so long, darling! I hope you’ll enjoy it! Also the lyrics at the beginning are from the song “Something to talk about” by Bonnie Raitt (thanks to my lovely alianne for the suggestion), aaand this is my first time writing voyeurism so let me know what you think! <3

_They think we’re lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

_We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they’re seeing, something we don’t, Darlin’_

When Blaine met Kurt it was September, it was raining and Blaine had been sipping tea and watching out of the window; he loved watching the rain fall outside, painting the world grey, as he stayed warm inside.

A black Navigator stopped right in front of the gate that opened on the small square of grass between his building and the adjacent one. Despite the rain thundering  down on the roof, a huddled figure stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. Blaine watched as the man bravely carried the first cardboard box through the downpour; when the stranger went back for another one he decided that a good neighbor had to help in such a situation. He put the mug down on the windowsill and went in the hall to grab his raincoat.

The guy had just dropped the second box when Blaine made his way towards him.

“Hey, do you need a hand with those?”

The man turned toward him, his face was hidden by  the hood of his beany, but Blaine could make out a grateful smile curving his lips.

“Oh yes, thank you! You’re a life savior.”

Blaine chuckled and followed the man to his car.

Three boxes and two suitcases later, they were standing in the entrance of the building, soaked to the bone and both panting because of the exertion. Blaine was carding a hand through his hair when the guy removed his hoodie and Blaine’s hand stilled.

He was sure he had never met anyone as attractive as the man standing in front of him, grey-azure eyes, pale skin and perfectly defined cheekbones. He couldn’t help staring and when the other cleared his throat, cheeks red, he quickly lowered his gaze and focused it on the tips of his soaked shoes.

“My name is Kurt, by the way.”

Blaine lifted his gaze and took the hand Kurt was offering and shook it, soft skin pressing against his palm.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt. I’m Blaine. I live in the building next door.”

“Oh, it means we’ll see each other quite often then.”

Blaine hoped his voice didn’t tremble too much when he answered with a half-whispered “I really hope so.”

As soon as he got back to his apartment  and went  to collect the mug he had abandoned on his bedroom’s window, Blaine realized that his window  faced Kurt’s perfectly. He could see him unpacking, clothes neatly pilled on the mattress. His heart lodged in his throat when Kurt turned and spotted him; gripping his mug tight he forced himself to smile and to wave. Kurt grinned and waved back and, if the way something fluttered crazily inside his stomach at the sight was anything to go by, Blaine was already falling way faster than expected.

*

From that rainy day onwards Kurt’s words proved to be true; at first they only waved at each other from their windows when they happened to be up at the same time in the morning, or chat a bit in the small garden when they both got back from work or from running some errand or the other.

Kurt was the first to invite Blaine over for a coffee and Blaine was the one to ask Kurt his phone number and to propose that they hang out together sometimes. Then came movie nights and Chinese takeaway and long walks spent talking and talking, about old dreams and new ones, about their teenage years and their romantic adventures- Blaine couldn’t deny the way his heart constricted at the thought of Kurt being touch  or kissed by someone else. Then came the hours spent curled on the couch, holding Kurt close after a particular stressful day, when the pressure at Vogue.com became too much, and hours spent playing to Kurt one song after the other because he wasn’t sure about them and the date set to record his first CD was getting closer. Kurt hid his face against Blaine’s chest and simply hold on as he waited to calm down, Blaine, instead, played until his fingertips hurt and Kurt gently took his guitar before hugging him tight, telling him that yes his songs were simply perfect.

As their friendship grew, with every smile and every casual touch grew also the longing flickering inside of Blaine. Helplessly he fell in love with Kurt more and more, until he didn’t know what to do to disentangle himself from the feeling that had made roots and taken over his heart.

But, not only Kurt was one of the most compassionate, generous and talented people Blaine had ever met, he was also undeniably gorgeous, all long legs and broad shoulders and grace. And his pale skin and those eyes of his started haunting Blaine’s dreams, making him wake up hard and needy, imagining how Kurt would taste, how he would feel.

*

Even though Blaine feels guilty about it, nowadays he doesn’t even try not to think about Kurt as he jerks off; it’s simply impossible. So he keeps his eyes focused in the direction of the window even though the curtains are closed, and imagines that Kurt is the one touching him.

It doesn’t help that lately every time that he and Kurt are close the air seems charged with constrained energy, making his skin buzz with every glance, with every brush of hands or thighs as they sit together on the couch or on the underground. He wonders if Kurt feels it too, this pull that seems to want to crash the two of them together.

One night he is working on his new song when he happens to lift his gaze to look at Kurt’s window, as he often does, and his whole body stutters to a halt. The curtains are not perfectly drawn together and he can get a glimpse of the bed; Kurt is lying on it almost naked except for his briefs. Blaine’s gaze falls on Kurt’s hand, pressing down against the outline of his cock and he is sure he is going to faint because of how fast his blood is twirling southwards.

///

Kurt closes his eyes, imagining that it’s Blaine’s hand touching him, imagining Blaine here, so gorgeous to make everything inside of him quiver and yearn. Kurt has always found him incredibly attractive, since that rainy day almost a year ago, but lately every single thing - from Blaine’s fingers moving on the chords, to his lips when he bites them without thinking, to his legs when he moves around in those perfectly fitting trousers – makes Kurt burn with the need to reach out and touch and hold and keep him in his hands and heart forever.

His briefs are already impossibly tight and Kurt sits up to remove them; it’s then that he realizes he has left the curtains slightly cracked. He is about to get up and pull them closed when he catches a glimpse of movement behind Blaine’s curtains. His breath stutters in his lungs when he realizes that Blaine is watching, watching _him_.

His first instinct is to run over and draw the curtains shut, but he feels nailed to the spot, warmth rushing through him in waves, crashing against his ribcage. If he keeps touching himself now, he wouldn’t just imagine Blaine there, somehow Blaine would be there for real. Would Blaine touch himself too, imagining Kurt’s hands on him?

His skin is prickling, fingertips tingling, as he slowly lies back down, slightly angled towards the window, his thumbs hooked under the waistband of his briefs. He takes a deep breath and then pulls them down in one smooth move.

///

Blaine chokes around a moan as Kurt removes his briefs and lies there, pale skin and smooth curves for him to observe and adore. His thighs are firm and toned, slightly parted and Blaine’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Kurt’s cock, long and hard, resting on his stomach. He shifts a bit, hiding behind the curtain, and tries to remember how to breathe.

Thing is that Blaine has been with men, he has, but he was never really involved with any of them. Attracted maybe, but there never was the complicity and the affection, the longing and the love, that exist between him and Kurt. It makes the desire so much brighter, scorching, and he can’t avert his gaze as Kurt starts to touch himself,  one hand stroking slowly and the other fondling his balls.

Blaine can’t help imagining how Kurt’s cock would feel in his hand if he were touching him now, hard and warm. Without thinking, he reaches for his own cock, already straining against the confines of his trousers.

A wave of arousal and guilt crashes down on him when he realizes what he is about to do. A small part of him whispers that he shouldn’t touch himself while watching his best friend jerk off, and yet every single fiber of his body is screaming for him to do it.

Kurt arches his back slightly, a taught perfect line, and the last of Blaine’s reservations dissolve. Quickly he pops open his trousers’ button and cups himself through his briefs. Anything to relieve the tension.

///

Swiping his thumb over the head, Kurt trembles and spreads his thighs wider, imagining Blaine’s hands pushing them apart, imagining Blaine’s fingertips ghosting over his hole. He is sure he has never been so aroused in his whole life, his fantasies mixing with the knowledge that Blaine is actually watching, maybe touching himself and god…he is never going to last.

Stilling the increasingly fast movements of his hand, Kurt turns on his side and reaches for the nightstand’s drawer. As he rummages looking for the lube, the tip of his cock brushes against the covers and a moan rips free from his throat. He wishes Blaine were there, he wishes that Blaine could hear him and kiss him and take him.

Quickly, he resumes his position and, after having coated his fingers, he slides them behind his balls, slowly tracing his hole.

///

“Fuck.”

There are no coherent thoughts left inside Blaine’s mind, there’s only Kurt, beautiful and open right in front of him and Blaine’s cock twitches almost painfully in the circle of his hand. When Kurt pushes his first finger inside, Blaine has to squeeze tight in order not to come right there. He wants his fingers to be the ones inside of Kurt, twisting and searching; he wants Kurt to squeeze around him and ask for more. He wants to be inside of Kurt when he comes, to hold him and melt inside of him and whisper against his lips that he loves him so much that it hurts.

He keeps his gaze focused on Kurt’s fingers, now there are two, moving faster and rougher, he can tell from the way his thighs are trembling. Speeding up his hand, he lets the sounds free to spill out of him, moans and soft growls. Blaine _needs_ Kurt to be his, he needs to be the one who gets to make love to Kurt and kiss him and wake up by his side and go to sleep with the ghost of Kurt’s fingertips on his skin.

Kurt pushes his fingers in and pulls them out, following the rhythm of the hand moving around his cock, and Blaine’s heart seems to swing back and forth inside his ribcage, matching the rhythm  that Kurt has set. Blaine can tell the exact moment when Kurt is about to come, toes curling and fingers stilling as he arches off the bed; Blaine quickly focuses his attention on Kurt’s face, lips parted around a moan, eyes shut and cheeks dusted pink.

It is enough to make him come so hard he doubles over, Kurt’s name tumbling past his lips like a prayer.

When he stumbles back to his feet, Kurt’s curtains are firmly closed and something cold settles at the bottom of Blaine’s stomach, despite the warmth simmering underneath his skin.

He goes to sleep praying that Kurt hasn’t noticed him looking because, even though he can’t deny that what he feels for him is definitely more than the affection towards a friend, Blaine can’t stand the thought of losing Kurt’s friendship because he hasn’t been able to keep his heart and his traitorous body under control.

///

Kurt curls up under the covers, his body still thrumming with energy. He wishes he could talk to Blaine right now, to tell him that he wants him, that he loves him like he has never loved anyone else.

Before falling asleep he quickly types a text and sends it before having the time to change his mind.

///

Blaine wakes up late and as memories of the previous night flood him, he knows he has to do something about this whole situation or he is going to become crazy wondering if Kurt knows. When he grabs his mobile phone it’s to find a text message from Kurt; his heart beats like a drum as he clicks it open.

(00:23)

_Call me when you wake up._

Blaine stares at the letters, clutching his phone as he tries to gather enough courage to dial Kurt’s number. Flashes of pearly skin, warm eyes and gentle hands on his shoulders flitter around in his mind and he knows he has to be brave and true to his heart. Taking a deep breath he presses the call button.

“Hello?”

“Kurt…”

“I imagine you read my text.”

Blaine tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling.

“I did, Kurt what…”

“We have always been honest with each other, right?”

Blaine wants to answer affirmatively, but he knows how much he has hidden from Kurt, how he has always kept his desires and his growing love locked inside.

“I…”

Kurt cuts him of, talking fast, his voice slightly breathless.

“Next time I want you to be here with me.”

Blaine blinks, his heart fluttering with hopes and his mind filling with questions.

“Kurt…what do you mean?”

“I knew you were looking. I…touched myself imagining that you were doing the same, I…come here. Please.”

Blaine sits up, head spinning.

“I…Kurt.”

“Please.”

Blaine is out of bed in an instant.

“I’m coming, Kurt, just…god, give me two minutes and I’ll be there.”

Kurt’s voice is incredibly soft in his ear.

“I can’t wait to kiss you.”

Blaine rushes down the stairs, still wearing his pajamas, his heart thundering and his lips curved into a smile he is sure nothing will ever be able to wipe away.


End file.
